


Promise

by mothermother (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mothermother
Summary: Basically Tom had a rough day, ending him having a bad attack. Tord ends up saving the day!(I'm probably gonnaa make this into a series or have more chapters!)





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> ((Keep in mind I do not support abuse! I forgot what disorder there is that makes you see or think something is happening that isn't happening at all! If you know id appreciate you tell me))
> 
> This is also kinda-ish a vent!

 Tom felt sick, out of his mind. Well Tord would probably say otherwise, responding with a quick, sloppy "like as if you have one,"

And honestly Tom has decided maybe he doesnt have one. Maybe he was born to be this fucking stupid. Delusional as always, something in his mind responded.

Taking a swing of his fifth drink that night, a thought or two came by. He chose to ignore them.

His headache worsened, than that tiny blast of electrocution that ended in two black, souless balls of vision. His hands felt on fire, yet cold as ice. Tom felt some sort of happiness from it. Like the fucking idiot he is, he felt amazing, almost relieved that he felt something in weeks. 

Another thought came in, he couldn't block it out nor prevent the tears down his cheeks. Again, the negatives of alcohol, drugs-- or just anything that requires the usage of his brain.

He sneered in pain, feeling the blade slice too deep. He could already feel Tords presence, outside the door.

His phone landed with a thud, almost like the fist that started their relationship; yet didnt stop it. Like sex it was the strong pointin the relationship, the relief, that helped them stay together.

Hell were they even together anymore?

A slap came and his heart felt it too.

What is this?

He got back up but was shoved down, by another kick.

_**"i-i..,"** _

Tords eyes shot up, almost like this was the first time he heard him say anything. In fact, it was. Refueling the torn up mixed feelings no longer deep within, instead resurfaced with a crash and burn.

Tords lips twitched and his smile deflated as a broken laugh filled the foggy atmosphere. 

_**"I love you so much, you know..tord?"** _

A fist came down hard on his face, anger appeared yet a little weakened then before. Tom didn't feel the need to shove him away, instead all he wanted was to pull him in for a hug or more.

**_" i-I shut the fuck u-up!"_ **

Arms surrounded Tords form, and a kiss or two came also. Relief washed most of the pain away. But forgiving only gets you so far, explained his scars and bruises.

"I love you..Tord," Tom could feel Tords breath shorten, pulling away from the kiss.

"Don't leave please, i-i I'm nothin-g..without you..,"

A snort mumured down Toms ear canal. 

"Tord..I-i please I'm- sorry,"

"Fucking, how delusional are you? First you down a bottle of pills and now this??"

Tord shoved away from him, fueling another thought of how pathetic Tom really is. 

"I-i..Tord please, I'm sorry this won't happen again!! Just please dont leave"

Tom attempted to get up, slipping on the bloody floor. He limped over to the tall figure by the door. Regret found its way over to the mans face, crawling down Toms back. Maybe Tom shouldve tried a rope..

He kept that in mind.

"T-to-"

"No shut the fuck up-"

"Yes!- i-i know-" Obviously angry Tord gripped his cheeks, completely shutting him up. only to shove him away, making him collaspe into the empty bath tub. Tom wished his head hit hard on something. Or maybe drowning in a soapy bath of water, with Tord shoving his head in. Eyes reddining from the bubbly, hot water. He smiled at that.

"Y-your fucking pathetic, you know that?"

Tom noticed the way Tord stuttered over a word and how his shoulders became sluggish. He felt like a failure. Making his own abuser cry, what a fucking imbecile, his heart screamed.

"I almost thought you died!! Y-you..i-i..FUCK,"

Tom almost melted on the thought of how Tords back could be rippling. Muscles pushing and pulling, Tom having his hands wrapped around his arm. Being his own punching bag- 

"I hate you so much!! Y-"

"Y-you hate me?" Toms empty voice sounded.

"i-I yes I do," Tord continued feeling even more mad then before.

"I hate everything about you. i-Mean like the way you take every beating like candy.! It's almost as if you enjoy it..

______//

\--like you, love someone as disgusting as me," Tord responded, stepping into the bubbly bathwater.

"I-i don't think your disgusting, your perfect to m-me,"

Tord laughed at that, responding with a dry, painful _'as if'._ Toms heart ached, in need of being filled.

"Drown me,"

"W-what? Tom lo-,"

"I said drown me," He repeated, his voice echoed  throughout the blinding, white bathroom.

Tords hands ached, and a shiver ran up his spine. Something in him helped him grip Toms scalp and shove his face in the bath.

Bubbles ran up fast, as he struggled against the hand and the water rushing down his throat.

Red flashed and soon turned pink in the water. Tom thought, will he die in the arms of Tord? Feeling weak he smiled through another attempt gasp of air instead returned with water.

\---

"I-I fuck tommy," 

The door slammed open to Tord standing there, well as Tom would imagine if his head wasn't underwater at the moment.

Tord picked him up, walking over to the mirror. Tom stared for a bit at the mirror, noticing no bruises littering his body. Only scars created from himself.

"I-I nO! GeT off of me!" Tom yelled falling on the floor, with a crack!

"Tommy! Stop, you know you bruise fast!" Tord said wrapping his hands around his waist, pulling him into his lap.

"Your..not gonna hurt m-e?.."

"tom- i No! W-why would I?" Tords face scrunched up at the thought of ever hurting the boy.

"What were you even trying to do-,"

Tord turned around and looked at the bloody water; he looked back at Tom.

"Tommy i..you never have baths when your having a attack,"

Tom felt a little shaky but the need to pull a joke was screaming at him, and so he took it.

"I was feeling a little empty today, a-and so water--i just i-i I'm sorry Tord. im such a idiot-you'll never leave me right!?" Tom rambled over his words, feeling insecure and dumb. His breathing soon plummeted, becoming fast, making it harder to breath. _He didn't think this through at all, really drowning yourself in a tub full of water? Cause you felt empty? **What a joke. ~~He's gonna leave you for sure now.~~**_

"I- Tom no! I love you..I just I'm sorry i never..dealt with this before in a relationship..I wanna be the best boyfriend for you and this..," Tord felt shattered at Toms response, accidently helping Tom through his attack.

"y-Your perfect Tord..," Tom giggled, feeling a little better all ready. Tord flushed a little at that.

"How about we make a promise?"

Tom hummed at that confused.

"If you feel triggered even at the slightest, call me on the phone..or..my name! A-nd I'll um..,"

"And if you feel like a bad boyfriend or something we could cuddle?.." Tom asked flushing at the idea of it, feeling warm inside.

"Your such a baby, tommy! Of course," Tord laughed, and squeezed Tom in a hug.

They sat there for a while until Tom broke the atmosphere.

"I-i even though I'd love to cuddle right now, but it's really cold and I'm kinda covered-well now your covered in-n my blood..Im really tired too,"

"Oh yeah! Lets ru- Not Take a bath! Instead let's take a shower together, I guess?" Tord asked unsure, draining the cold, pink bath water.

"I-sure I guess?" Tom responded with a smile on his face.

He chose to ignore another thought, replacing it with a smile.

 

 


End file.
